One of the best Nights
by clexaverse
Summary: AU. Clarke plans out a night that can change both Lexa and Clarke's life. Will Lexa agrees or disagree about it? THIS IS A CLEXA ONE SHOT.
**One of the best Nights**

This is my first attempt of writing a t100 fanfic. I still have no idea how to start to write a full multi fic. So yeah, maybe enjoy? THIS IS A ONE SHOT.

 **Chapter 1**

"Raven are you done with those lights?!" Clarke shouted while pacing back and forth, she's totally stressed out planning this night. She planned this beautiful night long months ago, but right now she didn't even realized that this would be so hard to do.

"Can you stop pacing around, you're making me dizzy." Octavia said and smacks Clarke on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" As Clarke rubs her head and glares at Octavia who just smirks at her.

"She's totally saying you're like a baby wants to come to her mother and yes I'm finished doing the lights." Raven gets down the ladder and high five Octavia.

"Can you both just do your things now? I'm so stressed out." Clarke sits down; worrying about all things she might do wrong this night.

"Clarke, stop worrying. She'll love all of these trust me." Octavia said as she sits down beside Clarke. Raven rubs her back agreeing to what Octavia just said.

"Yeah, she'll definitely going to love these! She might say 'I do' already." Raven winks at Clarke.

"But what if she'll say no?" Clarke said, once again worrying. Octavia glares at Raven literally saying 'I'm going to hit this bitch again' and Raven just laugh.

"Why are you laughing Raven? This is not the right time to do that." Clarke frowns a little bit annoyed to her best friend, but Raven keeps laughing.

"Oh God, I'll really hit you again Clarke if you won't stop worrying, frowning, and stressing yourself out." Octavia stands up.

"Octavia!"

"What? You're just overreacting and it's really making me dizzy." Octavia shrugs and Raven smirks.

"Why are you two like this?! I hate both of you; can we just finish these things?" Clarke stands up and continues doing what she was doing earlier, which is fixing the blanket for the millionth times.

"Okay, I'll finish the directions for your lady, so she won't get lost like the other time!" Raven said and runs out the rooftop before Clarke will protest and protect her lover.

"Lexa never lost in a place!" Clarke said frowning.

"She's actually right Clarke. Lexa can really be lost in a place, especially when she didn't know where she'll go." Raven said and chuckles.

"I'm sure she won't get lost because this is one of our favorite places." Clarke smiles, remembering the time when she and Lexa just waste their time looking up to the sky. Just enjoying each other's company.

"Please don't fill me with the details." Octavia said making gross faces.

"You perv! That's not what I meant." Clarke laughs and Octavia exhales.

"Good because I'll regret going in this place."

"I hate you and Raven."

"You both love us, even you won't admit it." Octavia winks.

"Okay, you got me there, but don't tell Raven. Her head might go bigger than usual."

"Noted." Octavia salutes and was about to walk away and continue with her works, but then stops not facing Clarke. "I know she'll say yes, Clarke. She loves you, you know."

"Thanks, really Octavia." Clarke smiles and Octavia nods.

 _ **~An hour later~**_

Lexa [6:36 pm] : Octavia, why is your girlfriend is in my house right now?

Octavia [6:38 pm] : She's picking you up to hang out with me!

Lexa [6:37 pm] : You know, you're a terrible liar. Tell nothing but the truth.

Octavia [6:38 pm] : Woah, there commander! I'm totally saying the truth and please don't kill my girl in front of your house.

Lexa [6:39 pm] : Whatever, but I'm really not in the mood to hangout.

Octavia [6:40 pm] : Don't kill the vibe, Lexie! I know Clarke isn't with you right now and don't let that kill your day. I bet she's doing a great job with her work.

Lexa [6:41 pm] : She's my girlfriend you douche, of course I won't be fine without her.

Octavia [6:42 pm] : Then, put her in a cage and pet her.

Lexa [6:43 pm] : Do you want Raven's head on your bed?

Octavia [6:44 pm] : Can you just go with Raven and shut up?

Lexa [6:44 pm] : Fine!

"Yes! She finally agrees after threatening me to kill my girlfriend." Octavia said a little horrified with the thought of her girlfriend's head on her bed.

"Lexa is just being Lexa herself, Octavia. She won't do that." Clarke laughs.

"You owe me this one, Griffin." Octavia said and glares at Clarke.

"Yup and can you go now? Like right now? Go to your girlfriend and HANGOUT with my girl!" Clarke chuckles.

"Oh wow Octavia thank you for your help and please do tell Raven thank you too, I owe both of you. I can't even get something like that? I hope she'll say no. Thanks and bye!" Octavia runs out of the rooftop before Clarke can say a word.

"DAMN YOU!" Clarke shouts. "YOU'RE WELCOME! AND GOOD LUCK!" Clarke hears Octavia's loud voice from the stairs. Clarke just shrugs and chuckle to no one.

"Get yourself Griffin, you can do this. Just go with the plan." Clarke exhales the air that she didn't know she's holding.

 _ **clexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexaclexa**_

"Wow, thanks Lexie for threatening to kill me." Raven said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Lexa said back.

"I really hate doing this, damn Octavia." Raven kicks the ground and crossing her arms.

"Oh and I hate you too by the way." Lexa smirks and Raven glares at her.

"That's not wha-, you know what never mind. Just follow me, you stupid bitch." Lexa gives Raven a confusing look.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lexa asked stopping near the bench of the park where they were heading to.

"I'm going to murder you in the park and I'll hide your body somewhere that Lincoln can't find it, because damn that giant he can locate you wherever you go." Raven shrugs and just keeps walking.

"What about I turn things around and you'll be the one who's gonna die?" Lexa crosses her arms and glares at Raven's back.

"I can feel you're staring at me and I think that there's a hole in my head right now."

"For the last time, why are we here Raven Reyes?" Lexa asked firmly.

Raven turns around and faces Lexa. "Lexa Woods, were here because of…" Raven stops at the mid-sentence and reaches for her back pocket to retrieve the envelope. "This." Raven gives Lexa the envelope and just crosses her arms and glares at Lexa.

"What is this?" Lexa asked and open the envelope. "It's from Clarke?" Lexa said when she noticed Clarke's name written at the back of the envelope. "Is she okay? Did something bad happen? I probably go, just tell Octavia I can't hang-" Raven shush Lexa and Lexa gives her a threatening look.

"Can you just stop for about 5 seconds worrying about Clarke right now?"

"Can you hear yourself? She's my girlfriend; of course I'll be worried about her!" Lexa said a little annoyed at Raven.

"Just read the god damn envelope and good luck." Raven just walk away.

"Reyes, where the hell are you going?!" Lexa shouted. "Seriously commander, just read the fucking envelope." Raven shouted back and keeps walking.

"Stop calling me like that!" Lexa retorted.

"It's not my fault that I've heard it while you're doing Clarke!" Raven smirks at herself because she knows that Lexa's blushing at the moment.

"Damn you!" Lexa kicks the rocks on the ground. Then she finally REALLY opens the envelope. As Lexa reads the letter.

 _Dear Lexa,_

 _Probably, you still think that I'm doing something from my job, but the real is I'm going to guide you for the rest of the night. I actually took a leave from the hospital and yes, my mother knows and she agrees. Please don't be mad at me by lying about my job. I'll make this night as one of the best nights you've ever had in your lifetime. I promise you that Lexa._

 _So as you remember this place, this park where we usually go when we just want to enjoy ourselves with each other's company. I know Raven been an ass to you this night, but there's a reason why she dropped you near the bench in the park._

 _I wrote you some directions and you'll find the first direction on the bench. The one who puts the directions is Raven because she thinks you're bad at directions, and so does Octavia thinks that so too._

 _I love you so much Lexa Woods, always remember that. No matter what happen to us you'll always be my one and only. In peace we'll find the shore, in love we'll find each other, safe passage to our travels until our final journey in the ground. May we meet each other again later. You'll be safe, don't be afraid._

 _Always,_

 _Clarke_

 **Lexa's POV**

I just finished reading the letter and I think I shed a tear or maybe two. I have never been so deeply in love with someone before. Clarke been my rock since day one, she's been my one and only since day one, she's been the one who's always been there when I needed help. I've never been so lucky to have her in my life.

I'm just so confuse why she's doing these things this night. It's not even our anniversary and hell, it's not my birthday either. Probably she'll break up with me, but she said she'll make this night as one of my bests. I sigh and just walk towards the bench where Raven dropped me near the park. I'll probably hit Raven and Octavia later because they think that I'm a _lost direction_.

I notice a green envelope and I pick it up.

 _Lexa_

 _So this bench is where we always sits down and just lost in a moment. I want you to go to the tree that is near the building we love to hangout in._

 _Remember all the things we've shared, my Heda, I know you love me talking trigedasleng to you. Ai hod yu Leksa._

 _Clarke_

I'm definitely so curious right now. I'll probably get lost in direction if I'm not aware of my surroundings because I can't even think straight right now. Clarke never ceases to amaze me. I love everything she does. I love her so much.

I remember when she let me teach her trigedasleng and I can't stop laughing and smiling when she keeps pronouncing the words in a cute incorrect way. I love when she frowns and quirk her brows at me.

The tree where we love to spend our time, just reading some books. Clarke, laying down on my legs and the way I caress her cheeks. I just love her eyes, where I get lost in time. The bluest blue I've ever seen and ever love. I somehow wish Clarke will always be mine for the rest of my lifetime.

I saw a string hanging from the tree and there's a note attach in it. I pick the note and read it.

 _Hi Lexie!_

 _I'm here again, so you're probably annoyed at me. But next I want you to follow your steps, follow your heart, follow it and go wherever it wants. I don't want to give you any more directions because I know that you'll figure out where I want you to go._

 _Look at the surroundings, you're smart Lexa. I know you're going to figure it out._

" _We may be drawing a line, but who's to say you can't choose to stay on this side of it?"_

 _Clarkie!_

Oh God, there's no directions anymore. I'll probably die in this place, maybe Raven is the one who planned all of these, and maybe she plotted a scene where the people will not think that she's the one who killed m-

My phone vibrates and I see it's from Clarke.

Clarke [7:35 pm] : Hey babe, it's not Raven, it's really me. The one who did those things is me. See you later!

I chuckle and put my phone back in my pocket. Clarke knows me too well.

Wait, is she nearby this place? She's probably bought a binocular.

Binocular, you can use it just for a distance or in a really tall place where you really stalking someone.

Tall places, the quote that she wrote that been said by me _"drawing a line."_

The memories just hit me hard. I know this place in between a crossroads with yellow lines written on it. A tall place we hangout. A tall place we love spending time with each other.

The memories really hits me hard, I think I know a place just like that. I smile and went to the direction to our favorite _rooftop_.

 **No one's POV**

Lexa makes her way to the abandoned building where she and Clarke loves to hangout. As Lexa enters the building and she can immediately see the difference when she and Clarke went in there. Everything so different, everything seems unreal, everything change in this place. Rose petals are all over the floor.

She saw a picture of her and Clarke on the first railings of the stairs and a note. It's the one where she and Clarke had their first date. It was a really an amazing evening, seeing Clarke in a dress that pops out her eyes and seeing Lexa with her hair down.

Lexa smiles remembering the night they had, she thought it's one of the best nights she ever had in her life. Dating the one you really adore and looks up is just a great feeling to have. They have their full smiles Clarke with her signature 'her tongue in between her teeth' smile and Lexa with her smile that she seems closing her eyes. Lexa reads the note that is attached on the railings.

 _Remember this night? Our first date! I was so happy when you asked me out and I'm deeply happy that I've got to call you my girlfriend until now._

 _Clarke_

Lexa smiles and makes her way upstairs and when she reaches the fourth floor of the eleven story high building, she saw another picture and another note. This time it's just Lexa, where she cuddles with Clarke's pillow and has that cute little smile on her face. Lexa reads the note.

 _You're so cute when you're cuddling my pillow and I just can't help but capture the moment. I love your little smile._

 _Clarke_

Lexa never knew that Clarke has this picture of her. She knows that Clarke loves to capture the moment but, really though, this picture? Lexa just smiled and chuckles about her girlfriend's craziness.

She remember that day where she got so really tired because of college life, she just past out on Clarke's bed while waiting for her. Clarke's pillow was really soft and fluffy. Lexa can't help but smells Clarke's scent on it and drifted to sleep.

Lexa continues her journey up to the eleventh floor and just keeps smiling about this night. She stops at the seventh floor and sees another picture and a note.

The picture is Clarke; it's the one that Lexa has been saving for her dearest life because Lexa is a bit shy showing it to Clarke.

It's a picture of Clarke buddle up in a comforter in the morning where she and Clarke had their _first night_ with each other. It's so cute, Clarke's blonde hair was just randomly on the bed and the way the sun hits her body makes Lexa melts.

Remembering the night before that morning is just amazing. Lexa wishes to go back to the time, but that time will just remain in her loving memories.

She also remembers showing the picture to a friend, a friend that has a name _Octavia._ She'll probably hit Octavia too when she'll see her.

 _Remember the night before the morning you captured the photo. It was the best feeling I've ever felt. I know at that time, I've always love you since day one. I'm not gonna waste my time by letting you go._

 _Oh and yes, it's Octavia. She shows me the photo and I was really touched by it. I look so hot with that comforter though. *winks*_

 _Clarke_

Lexa just chuckles and grips the photos and notes she has gotten from the first steps of the stairs until this floor.

She can't stop smiling to exactly no one, but she can't help it. It's just so romantic and the effort Clarke made is making Lexa melt like butter in a hot pan.

Finally, she reaches the last floor which is the eleventh floor. She again, saw another photo and a note.

The people who are in the photo are Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Bellamy, Murphy, Kane, and Abby. They had this photo taken when Clarke first brought Lexa in her household; it's a family get together. She was so happy when her family was there in that day. It's just sad that her other friends can't make it.

Clarke was so nervous when she left Abby and Lexa alone because she knows that her mother can be _protective_ at all times and a _scary protective mother_ at some times when she needed to.

It turns out, Abby just threatens Lexa that she'll poison her drink and she can make it unnoticeable. Lexa was really horrified at that time, but she knows that she won't ever hurt Clarke. Lexa won't ever forget about that _horrified_ time she had with Abby, but she knows that the Clarke's mother is just really protective to her _only child_. That's why they are here in this position right now, still strong after _long nine years_ of relationship.

 _Remember the night when I brought you at home and this picture was taken? I still remember the happy moments; I still remember when you're like a crying baby when I came back from the backyard and I saw you with my mother. I still think that you're adorable when you give me your famous glare and I kept laughing at both of you because I know my mom gives you the talk. I was really nervous at that time because I thought you'll regret dating me because of my mom. But well, you won't get away with me, Heda._

 _Safe passage to your journey until you'll see me upstairs. See you, Ai Kwin._

 _Clarke_

 **Lexa's POV**

I swear to God, I thought that Abby was going to kill me if I'll turn my back for a second in that party. She really gives me the feels that if I'll ever hurt Clarke, I'll be dead in a second. It just made me annoyed when Octavia and Raven was teasing me about getting _the talk_ from the mother. If I'll ever get the chance to do the death plan I have for them, I will be so happy, but I know Clarke won't be pleased by that.

Clarke thinks that I'm adorable while I gave her the glare and I look like a crying baby?! That woman is really my love of my life because I won't let someone call me that. It's actually cute knowing that Clarke thought that I'll get rid of her because of her mom; actually I love Abby as my mother, because she just loves being a simple mom and she's so good like Clarke.

 _Ai Kwin_ , I still prepare **me** calling her that because she's **my queen**. I never been so in love in my life, I never felt the things I've felt towards Clarke. I wish I could somehow marry her in the future, because I would like to call her mine. I still think she might say no, I've been thinking about it for the last couple of months, but I just don't have the guts to do it. Someday I'll have the confidence to ask her the question.

I sigh and walk towards the door and opened it.

I immediately saw a fidgeting Clarke standing beside a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket. She probably didn't see me because she looks so nervous. Then when I finally got a clearer view from my surroundings, I saw that the whole rooftop is candle lit. There's candle everywhere and they are scented with my favorite smell.

Clarke finally noticed my presence and walks towards me. She's walking towards me smiling and wow. She looks so perfect with her dress. I never thought I'll ever get lucky in my life.

"Wow."

"You okay there commander?" Clarke smirks at me and I just can't process. She looks so beautiful, cute, adorable, hot, and she's just so gorgeous. I never have been so speechless, except when Clarke wears something like that.

"I love you." That's all the words that left my mouth.

"I love you too, Lexa." Clarke kisses me and I kiss back, just a little bit longer. She's the best in my life. I felt that she smiles in the kiss and that just really melts me inside.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked her and rest my forehead on hers; still closing my eyes because I don't want to wake up if this is ever a dream of mine.

"Open your eyes my love." Clarke puts her arms around my neck. I slowly open my eyes; the nature meets the ocean blue. Her eyes looks so gorgeous just like her.

"You're so gorgeous, Clarke." I said and she slowly pulls away from me and I give her a glare.

"I know I'm gorgeous Lexa and keep that glare of yours or I'll poke your eyes!" Clarke said and giggles. She's so adorable when she giggles.

"Seriously though, why are we here? Did you do something wrong?" She immediately got tensed and fidgets. She does that when she's nervous.

"I – I didn't do something wrong, I swear. It's just that -" I can sense that she's uncomfortable and I'm kicking myself inside because I'm the one who's to blame by her actions.

"Hey Clarke, its fine. I'm just messing with you." I said and I walked towards her and give her a hug.

"Don't do that again!" She retorted.

"No promises." I said laughing and pulls away from the hug.

"Ugh, I hate you so much Woods."

"You love me, Griffin." I smirk.

"Well that's true." She shrugs and sat down on the ground and I just stare at her. Just enjoying the moment and seeing her happy is all I want.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked.

"Staring at you?" I said.

"You idiot, come here and sit with me!" She shouts and I finally lost in my moment. I sit down beside her and still staring at her.

"What are you doing, Lexa?" Clarke asked, annoyed.

"Uhm, staring?" I said again and I just laughed.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"I should ask that to you. What is wrong to you for being so gorgeous tonight and I can't even think straight right now." I shrug.

"Well you aren't straight though." She said and my eyes went wide. I smack her head and she glares at me.

"What was that for?!" She shouts and rubs her neck.

"That is for being an ass." I said and I was about to open the picnic basket, but she stops me.

"Hey!" I glare at her.

"No foods for you!" She said and I just reach out for the basket.

"NO!" She hides the basket behind her and that is so adorable.

"Fine, then I'll just go. By the way thanks for the effort I really appreciated it." I turn around and was about to stand up, but she stop me. I smirk to myself because I know that my acting did it job.

"What?! Don't leave! I'm going to propose to you later and what if you'll leave then who will I'm going to propo- oh god." I turn around and saw that Clarke covers her face and shakes her head because of what she had said. Wait, what did she said?! SHE'S GOING TO PROPOSE AT ME?!

"Oh my god, Clarke." My eyes literally went wide and I'm so shocked and I think I'm going to faint.

Clarke slowly looks at me and stands up. When she stands, she exhales the air she's holding. She slowly walks towards me and literally looks directly to my eyes. She looks at me like I'm all that matter at the moment and nothing else. What really shocks me is when she kneels down. I just lost my shit and I can feel my tears streaming down my face.

"Lexa, I know that we've been in some hard times in the past and I know that I'm not the best person you'll have in your life. I know in our future I want you to be called mine. I know from the start that I really want to marry you. I still remember the first time I saw you, I know that its cliché, but I think when I first saw you, its _coup de foudre._ I want you to be mine forever, Lexa. I know I can't promise you that we won't fight in the future because you're actually an ass, but I promise you that I'll cherish you, love you, and will always do my best just to make you happy and please help me God, I want you to call **my wife**. I might not be the person you want to spend your lifetime with, but I will still try to make you mine in this time. I want you to be in my own house and I want you to be the mother of my children. So Lexa Woods kom trikru, be ai houmon?" Clarke just stares at my eyes for the whole time and I think our eyes possessed each other and I think this will be forever. I saw that Clarke's eyes changed its glint, the glint that she lost hope. Then I remembered that I still haven't answered her. I know what my answer is since then.

"Sha! Of course I'll marry you!" She stood up and hugs me hard. We stumble down and thank God, I manage our weight and we safely landed on the ground. We just laugh at each other.

We just lost in the moment and stare at each other's eyes. The ocean meets the nature. Clarke leans on my face and our lips finally meets. It feels like the ark came crashing down the earth. I swear to God, I hear angels singing above us. I felt that a tear run down her eyes and I slowly pulls away and wipes the tear. I know that she's happy that I said yes and I'm also happy that I can be her wife in the future. But the thing that really made me smile is.

"Really though, CANDLES?!" I glare at her and she just winks.

"You love them and you're literally obsessed about it. So I told Raven to buy candles from Bath & Body Works. Oh and your favorite scent!" She said happily.

"Yeah, yeah the smell of the ocean with the hint of the smell of the nature." I tucks her hair behind her ear and caress her cheeks. "I love you so much, Clarke Griffin – Woods." I said and her eyes went wide.

"Who said I want to take your last name!"

"Me?"

"I want **you** to take **my** last name!" She tries to get up above me, but I didn't let her.

"But Woods is much better in your name." I shrug and she gives me her annoyed face.

"I want it back; I don't want to marry you anymore." Clarke said looking away from me.

"Then, I'll just propose to you right now. So, when you'll say 'yes' you'll take my last name."

"What makes you think that I'll say yes?" Clarke asked.

"Because you just proposed at me, basically you want to marry me and you're willing to give your last name to me." I smirk.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Okay, I don't want it back. I still want to marry you, but we still need to talk about the last name." She said and tries to get up again, this times I let her. She offers her hand and just holds it. She slips the ring in my ring finger; I almost forgot she still hasn't given it to me. I look at it and it looks so beautiful. It's a simple gold and silver body that is in a shape of infinity and there's a diamond between of the ring.

"It's actually my mom's engagement ring; it's been passed by in our family since my great, great, great grandmother of course in my father side." She smirks and I know what she's talking about.

"Help me up, **Woods**." I told her and she literally glares at me. She really wants me to use her last name, but I want **her** to use **mine**.

"Help yourself." She said crossing her arms. I laugh and stood up.

"You're so cute when you're mad." I said and pinch her cheeks.

"I'm not mad; I'm just annoyed because you don't want to use **my** last name." She huffs.

"I **do** want to use it, but I want **you** to use mine." I said and shrug.

We fell into silence and that really made me nervous, what if Clarke really changes her mind by marrying me, what if she's really mad that I won't use her last name, what i-.

"I can hear your thoughts, Lexie." Clarke really knows me too well. "I have an idea!" She shouted and I was shock and I immediately look at her.

"I can use both!"

"What?" I asked.

"You cute raccoon idiot! I can use both of them!" She looks at me and smile so much that reaches her eyes.

"What can you use both? And don't call me that again." I still have no idea what's she talking about.

"Eh, it's cute and I know you like it." I give her a glare and she just smiled. "Clarke Griffin – Woods and you can be Lexa Woods – Griffin. I saw this TV show called glee where my OTP got married. When they married and they used their both last name, I'm sure we can do that too. Oh and please do tell me you know that show!" She said excitingly.

"Clarke Griffin – Woods. I like that sound and yes I know what that is." I like that better, she can use my last name and I can use hers. I also know what that is because she always having a marathon of that show and it's just making me happy when she sings along with it.

"Good, and by the way please don't kill Raven. She really helps me to build all of these just for you and Octavia too." She pleads and I can't get enough with those puppy eyes of hers.

"Fine! Wait, You have Octavia and Raven as your best friends, so who's gonna be your bridesmaid?" I asked her and her eyes went wide. This is so fun making Clarke really confuse about something, I just smiled at her.

"Oh my god! I never thought of that! I want them both! Holy shit!"

"Language." I said.

"Sorry mom." She said sheepishly. "Who's your bridesmaid though?" She asked me.

"Anya." I said immediately.

"Yeah right, it's so unfair that you have her already and I just need to pick one of the two idiots in my life." She huffs cutely.

"Well you need to think right." I wink at her and she just smiled..

After that conversation, in the night we just drifted with each other's presence and watch the stars constellation above the sky. I enjoy her presence around my arms. I kept looking at her beautiful face and I keep thinking how can I deserve someone like her. In the next months or maybe a year I finally can call her my wife. She really made her promise that this will be the best night of my life.

 _ **Thoughts?**_


End file.
